


In Other Words

by DecadentCollectionDestiny



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecadentCollectionDestiny/pseuds/DecadentCollectionDestiny
Summary: In which Jumin learns that MC plays guitar, and a gentle moment is shared in the serenity of the quiet evening.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	In Other Words

“Ahh, a man of many talents, aren’t you, Zen?” asked the host on the TV. “Piano as well as acting and singing. Would you care to play something for us now?”  
“Of course.” Zen smiled to the camera. He rose from the chair he was seated on and sat down on the stool of a piano next to the host’s desk. He cracked his knuckles, rested his fingers on the keys, and music poured from the instrument.  
On the other side of the TV screen, Jumin and MC sat in the living room of the penthouse apartment they now shared. Jumin had a tabby kitten, Edward, at his side and his laptop on his lap, not paying attention to the TV. MC sat next to him, leaning back into the couch and watching and listening to Zen play.  
“Wow,” remarked MC. “I never knew just how good Zen was at piano.”  
“Mm hm,” said Jumin, not looking up. He was engrossed in his work, and Zen’s ventures rarely interested him anyway.  
MC didn’t seem to mind his brief response. She rested her head on his shoulder, drinking in the music. Jumin turned his head and kissed the top of hers.  
There was silence in the room except for the sound of the piano floating through the air and the warm vibrations of Edward’s purrs.  
“Yeo-bo?” MC asked.  
“Yes, nae sarang?”  
“Do you play any instruments?”  
Jumin shook his head. “No. My father gave me a guitar as a gift once several years ago but I never learned how to play it.”  
MC’s eyebrows raised. “Do you still have it?”  
“Yes, I believe so. It should be on display in the guest bedroom next to the kitchen.”  
With that, MC got up from the couch and left the room, returning a few minutes later with the guitar in her hands, a beautiful light tan instrument with a caramel colored pickguard. She sat back down on the couch, a few feet away from Jumin so as to not hit him with the neck of the guitar. She strummed a chord and winced. “Oh my god.”  
It had sounded fine to Jumin. “What’s wrong?” he asked.  
“This is horrendously out of tune.” MC laughed. “You weren’t kidding when you said you never played it, ae-in.” She took her cell phone out of her pocket and pulled up a tuning app, plucking and tuning each string in turn. When she finished, she strummed the same chord again. “Much better.”  
“Do you play?” asked Jumin.  
MC plucked at a few strings. “A little.” She strummed a few chords. “Ow, my calluses are gone.”  
“Why don’t you play something, gongjunim?” He picked up the remote and turned off the TV.  
“Umm…” MC tapped her fingers on the strings of the guitar in thought. Then her face lit up. “I know,” she laughed. She cleared her throat and began to strum and sing. “Ildeohagi ileun gwiyomi! Ideohagi ineun gwiyomi! Samdeo hagi sameun gwiyomi! G-g-gwiyomi! G-g-gwiyomi!” MC tried to continue, but her laughter caught up with her and her fingers and voice faltered. "I can't do the hand motions while I'm playing!" she giggled.  
Jumin laughed. “You’re the gwiyomi,” he said, shaking his head and returning his attention to his computer.  
MC wiped tears of laughter from her eyes and set the guitar down on the floor, leaning against the couch. There was quiet in the room again.  
A few minutes later, MC sat up as if she had just thought of something. Jumin barely noticed, his mind focused on his work. But he was aware of MC leaning down, picking up the guitar again, and plucking a few strings at once to play a chord.  
“Fly me to the moon,” came MC’s voice. “And let me play among the stars.” Jumin looked over from his computer. “Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.” Her fingers danced over the strings as if they had minds of their own, taking Jumin by surprise. He could have made the same remark to her that she had made about Zen. But he remained silent, transfixed by her. Her face was full of serenity.  
“In other words… hold my hand.” She tossed her head to get her bangs out of her eyes. “In other words… darling, kiss me.”  
Jumin closed his laptop and placed it on the coffee table, turning his body towards MC and absorbing her presence and the music. Her voice, sweet and high above the warm tones of the guitar filled his being with peace. A gentle warmth and softness that was what made him fall in love with her.  
“Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forevermore.” MC’s eyes were warm and bright, staring back into Jumin’s. “You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.”  
“In other words… please be true… In other words… I love you.”  
MC stopped singing for the instrumental part of the song. She smiled at Jumin, a small smile that undid him completely. The last time he had heard this song was when his father danced to it with one of his many girlfriends. Jumin had rolled his eyes at the time. How foolish, he had thought. “Let me play among the stars,” what does that even mean? One person being all that you want, all that you need. Ridiculous. But the woman who was now playing that beautiful song had taught him that he was wrong. And he had never been so happy to be wrong in his entire life.  
MC didn’t take his eyes off of him. She sang the words as if they had been written for him, and he felt them float gently from her lips directly into his heart. “Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forevermore. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore.” She is, Jumin said to himself. She is.  
“In other words… please be true…” MC’s voice reverberated through the room as she sang the high note, her voice clear as crystal and soft as silk.  
“In other words…” Jumin leaned forward and kissed MC’s soft lips.  
“I love you.”


End file.
